


Passion Requited

by rsadelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic in which Xander finds out that Giles has been writing the romance the Slayerettes are captivated by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Requited

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the slashsn list started writing a series based on a challenge I made. In the interests of karma and do unto others, I've decided to answer a challenge.
> 
> Challenge Requirements:  
> \- m/m  
> \- Giles is writing romance stories  
> \- slayerettes mooning over the stories  
> \- Xander finds out about Giles  
> \- several secrets revealed

"Look!" Willow called out as she came into Giles' apartment. "It came today." The teenagers abandoned Giles to crowd around Willow.

"What's that?" Giles asked.

Only Xander looked up from the magazine. "It's a serialized romance novel. We've all been sucked in," he admitted sheepishly. "See, there are six characters. Janet and William are obviously meant to be together and they'll probably live happily ever after. Amber and Jason are in love, but they have a really tortured love affair. Alex is kind of a floater." Xander shrugged. "He's been in love with both Janet and Amber before. The other guy, George, is supposed to be their father figure, but I think he and Alex are going to end up together." Giles looked startled.

"Oh, come on, Xander," Buffy said. "It'll never happen. George is way too uptight."

"Yeah, Xander. George'll never go for Alex, no matter how many times Alex shakes his pretty little ass in front of him," Oz put in. "Well, he does and George won't," he said in response to the others' pointed looks.

"Enough of this," Buffy said. "It's time to patrol."

"You know," Oz told Willow quietly as they were patrolling, "I think Xander's a little too into the story."

"I know what you mean," she replied. "I think maybe he thinks it has some meaning for his life. It's just a silly romance."

"I don't know." Oz frowned. "I always think of Alex as being kind of like Xander. Maybe . . ." Whatever Oz had to say next was cut off by the appearance of a vampire. Despite their combined experience fighting the supernatural, Xander managed to end up with a few cuts and bruises. They took Xander back to Giles' and left him there when they went home.

"Ouch," Xander hissed as Giles swiped antiseptic over one of his cuts.

"Sorry. You know, I'm mystified as to how you manage to injure yourself during even the most routine of stakings."

"It's a gift." Xander idly reached out and grabbed the papers sitting on Giles' table.

"Don't read that!" Giles snapped.

"Why not?" Xander held onto the pages. "'I don't know what to do,' Alex said, his eyes pleading with George for assistance," Xander read, giving Giles an astonished look. "*You're* writing this?"

"Yes." Giles looked down at his feet.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make some extra money, so I wrote a story. They really liked it, so they gave me a contract for a serial."

"So I'm Alex."

"Yes."

"And you're George?"

"Yes."

Xander put one hand on Giles' cheek. "So. Are we going to end up together?"

"Xander," Giles protested.

"I'm not just some naive kid. I know what I'm doing." Xander slid his hand around the back of Giles' head, pulling him into the perfect position to be kissed. And kiss he did. Xander teased Giles' lips with his tongue until the lips parted, granting him entrance. "Can I take you to bed?" Xander asked when he broke the kiss. Giles nodded. Xander reached for his arm and tugged him into the bedroom. He slowly pulled Giles' clothes off, kissing him all the while.

"You're overdressed," Giles murmured and proceeded to divest Xander of his clothing. Xander slid down Giles' body until he was kneeling at his feet. "Xander. You don't have to--"

"I want to," Xander reassured him and sucked him in, making it impossible for Giles to think, much less talk. After a few moments, Giles pulled Xander up and kissed him.

"I think we'd be better off in bed." Giles lay down and Xander spread himself out on top of him. Giles thrust up into Xander's grasping hand and moaned. He managed to wrap his hand around Xander's cock. Xander cried out after a few strokes and splashed his come all over Giles' hand and stomach. Giles' own come soon joined it. Xander pulled his hand up to lazily lick it clean. Then he pulled Giles' hand up and repeated his actions. Giles watched him in a daze.

Xander grinned down at him. "So I guess they get together, huh?"

Giles managed an exhausted laugh. "Yes. I guess so." He kissed Xander lightly. "We're going to be sticky in the morning."

"Yep," Xander agreed cheerfully. He kissed Giles' nose and pulled the covers up over them. "Good night."

"Good night." Xander was asleep before Giles even finished speaking.


End file.
